The Smut Files
by Mispent Youth
Summary: HouseCuddy and their sexual adventures! Be warned, it's quite mature! This is not a continuing story and doesn't really have a plotline, it's just lot's of separate chapters of HUDDY smut! Update 21st DecFinally and complete! Merry Christmas everyone!
1. I Like To Watch

_Hello, here I have started a new series here. It's very smutty and very mature, I warn you. All it is are the sexual escapades of House and Cuddy, each chapter is a different sex encounter and because of that the chapters aren't connected to each other. Some are from House or Cuddy's POV and written as such while others are from second person POV but focused on one character's side of it. Sorry, I'm probably just confusing you here, I'll stop rambling expect to say..._

_I know these fics are popular, so I expect a lot of reviews ;) Only kidding---though I do like reviews :) Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 1- I Like To Watch**

Cuddy- 15th May 2006

It had been a while. OK, that was a lie. It had been ages. It had actually been months since I'd had sex and I was desperate for it. Just because I dismiss House's comments about sex, it doesn't mean I don't like it. When I'm with a man who knows what he's doing, then I love it!

But with work and House interrupting me on my days off, I don't have a spare minute for a date. And I'm not a prude, I have masturbated many times before. And that was how I was spending my Friday night. House had been particularly annoying, and when I went to tell him off, he got too close and set my senses on fire. And so for the rest of the day, I kept imagining myself kissing him passionately, have him pulsating in my hand before thrusting him into me. And the cold shower I had didn't help, I wanted him so badly I swear could feel him inside me.

Sadly I didn't even know what that would feel like, because for all his commetns about us we had never actually slept together. Everyone thinks we had something back at University but we never did, I actually barely knew him, only by reputation.

I let my robe drop off by my bed, and lay naked on top of my bed. I closed my eyes and let my hands run over my body, stroking my breasts, the nipples already erect from the shower, venturing past my stomach. My left hand remained there, while my right continued to my thigh slowly running on the inside.

Suddenly I heard a noise from outside, a bin knocked over or car hitting the curb, I stopped and my eyes shot open. I propped myself up on my elbows, perked up my ears and waited with baited breath but when I heard nothing for a minute or so, I lay back down, convinced it was just a routine neighbourhood noise and satisfied there would be no more interruptions.

I closed my eyes once again, my passion already returning fiercely. My left hand massaged my breasts, alternating between them, while my right hand barely touched my clit, pushing past the moist curls of my trimmed pubic hair, despite House's jokes about my waxes. I paused as a face appeared in my imagination at that thought.

House.

I imagined he was above me, his rough stubble scraping across my neck, sucking softly there, such a contrast. His skilled fingers ran over my body, playing some tune only he knew but he was doing his best to get it through to me. I imagined he gave me that smirk, because he knew what he was doing. He was skilled at everything, absolutely everything. And he thrust up inside me.

I bit my lip as I plunged two of my own fingers inside me. I wriggled about on my bed, shifting on my hand. It didn't feel right, no House was bigger than that. I adjusted and slipped another finger in, joining with my thumb to pinch my clit. I whimpered and pulled my legs up a little wriggling my toes on my soft linen, moving so I could fit my hand inside me better, trying my best to touch that molten core right a the back of my cunt, but couldn't find it.

I drove my slim fingers inside myself in a fast pulse, making myself come with ease, it wasn't mind-blowing like I hoped or expected but it was enough to quell my sexual appetite, if only a couple of degrees. But I needed more, I needed an actual person. I sighed as I finally pulled my wet fingers out and lay them on my stomach.

I groaned as I imagined myself clenching around House and him kissing me full on, making my lips swollen as he spilt inside me. How I wished it was him getting me off, I whispered his name in a bid to make him appear. "Greg, please."

"Lisa."

I opened my eyes as horror shot through me. No, not horror.

Embarrassment.

Shame.

Humiliation.

Disgrace.

Mortification.

Indignity.

Nothing could describe how I was feeling right then, when I looked over and saw House leaning against the door jamb between my bedroom and the hallway. I looked over at him, even though there was only a low lamp on, I knew he had probably seen everything. I could feel my face filling up with blood, turning red from embarrassment. House was here invading my privacy again, at my most secretive, the one thing I had never shared and didn't want to.

I pulled my covers over myself, even though he had seen everything now, so it didn't matter. I couldn't look at him, I was too embarrassed, there would be no way he would ever let me forget this. Any time I spoke to him, he would be undressing me with my eyes or any time I gave him an order, he would ignore me and think of this night and any time I looked at him, he would smirk at me because he would know.

"Lisa." He said softly again as I felt my bed dip, he wasn't leaving me to melt in my shame, he was gonna stay. Fuck! "Lisa."

I forced myself to look at him, and I was stunned with what I saw. House wasn't gloating at me or getting ready to smirk at me. In fact I saw nothing like that across his handsome features. The passion and lust in his eyes were startling, he looked like he had never been so turned on before. I let my eyes venture over his body and my suspicions were confirmed when through the darkness I could see his jeans straining to keep his cock in check.

As I continued to stare at his jeans, he leaned over to me and bent his head to my lips, just mere millimetres away, I felt his breath wash over mine. He didn't kiss me though like I wished he would, my lips were getting swollen with need again so I licked them and in turn licked his lips as well. I lifted my eyes from his jeans and met his clear blue eyes. All the desire and longing of the world was contained in them.

"You don't have to imagine." House whispered. "I'm better than your imagination, I promise you."

That was a typical House comment I had expected. It was comforting as I closed the gap between our lips. My hands wound up around his neck, pulling him closer to me, as I sucked on his tongue. I heard him groan in appreciation and smirked against his lips and my heart raced as I felt him return the smirk.

I pulled away breathless, wondering how far we were gonna go, despite the fact that I was naked under a thin probably transparent sheet and House was fighting the biggest hard-on I had ever seen.

Before I could figure anything out, passion coursed through my body and all I could focus on was House and how I was gonna make him mine. That night. Forget the rules, our jobs, anyone else or the ramifications. It was just the two of us in the moment, one that had to be continued.

"Now, I need you." I said, as House managed to wrangle himself out of his shirt. I pressed myself up again his torso, my naked breasts scraping against his chest hair.

"Dear God, Cudddddy." He groaned as I kissed my way down his stubbled jaw and down his chest, reaching his navel and following the thick line of hair there, leading to what could give us our release. I pried open his jeans, I swear I could hear them creaking as I wrenched them down, mindful of his leg, ignoring his scar altogether, I had more important things to focus on.

Within seconds he was as naked as me, I wanted to touch him, explore him and make every inch of him all mine for the rest of time, but I desperately needed him in me now. I smiled as I lowered myself over him. He held his breath as I wriggled on top of him, my theories were correct, he was bigger and he felt so much better inside me, like he fit perfectly. I shifted over him till I found the most pleasurable spot, apparently House approved as he groaned and cried out my name, when I began moving. I smiled as I felt him reaching right down inside me, right to the hidden corner of my quivering clit, bruising the soft walls of my sex.

As I felt myself clenching around him in ecstasy, I knew he was right, it was better than my imagination. I could feel his fluid spurt inside me before he became soft inside me. I smiled down at him and slowly climbed off him, with great effort.

I pulled the covers over my sweat soaked body, letting it seep into the thin material, I could feel the inside of my thighs were sticky, I didn't want to wash it off, I wanted to know it was real.

After my breath returned to normal, I turned to House, who was looking back at me, with a look of passion and amusement.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't have to say anymore, he knew what I wanted to know, why he had come there.

"I like to watch." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back at him before replying. "Well, I like to play."


	2. Ringside Seat

_Hello, thank you to __**KB22, PaulaAbdulChicka2007, Handsome Awkward, HOUSEM.D.FanForever and Scuddyrific **__for the reviews, here is another chapter and I swear it wasn't until I finished and checked it over did I realise it was another embarrassing situation for Cuddy. I didn't intend for it to be like that, don't worry though House will get his fair share of embarrassment later. Anyway, enjoy and as always reviews are my friends! _

**Chapter 2- Ringside Seat**

21st September 2006

At last.

At long last.

Gregory House had been waiting many years to do this. He was finally running. After being crippled by a _very _bad piece of luck, he had gotten a second chance and had got the use of his leg back. And after spending the Summer recuperating, he was back at work and better than ever.

But he couldn't make head or tail of his last case, a man who drove his electric wheelchair into a swimming pool for apparently no reason except suicide.

Until House stopped running. He had found himself at the water drinking fountain at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, just getting a drink before heading off home to think more about his latest troubling patient. Splashing some water on his face he planted his hands on his knees and bent over, to rest and get his breath back. Even though he loved it, he still couldn't run as fast as he used to.

He stood up and walked about when suddenly his eyes fell on the larger fountain, he walked over to it. He always liked to sit here for lunch in the Summer, he could sit cross-legged on the wall and still have space. And when he stepped into the water he found the water reached the bottom of the legendary scar on his thigh, just skimming the cuffs of his shorts.

He grinned broadly as he walked around the fountain. He was so happy and so sure of himself he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed speed-dial 2. Of course though she didn't pick up the first time. Or the second. But the third time he called he was met with a groggy but still furious voice.

"What do you want?" Cuddy growled.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt the Cuddles sex-capades?" House asked innocently.

"HOUSE!" She cried. "What the hell are you calling me for at-" She paused and House suspected she was glancing at the clock. "2:44 in the fucking morning. You'd better have a good reason."

"I do, I can cure my patient."

"What? How? Are you sure?" House knew that would get her, she always cared about her hospital and it's patients first.

"Yeah, look I'm at the fountain at the Hospital. I need you to get down here and I can explain."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No, please just come to the fountain and you'll understand. It's pretty extreme, more a case of see it to believe it."

"When are you're ideas never extreme?" Cuddy drawled sleepily.

"Look are you coming?"

"Yes I'll be there in 15 minutes. I know if I don't you'll just keep calling till I do. And when I get to work, you'll just fucking bombard me with demands. Might as well get it over with." Cuddy moaned resignedly.

"Thanks." House said happily as he hung up. He sat on the wall and waited for his favourite curly-haired beauty.

HHHHHHHHHH 

As Cuddy made her way to the fountain she saw House sitting on the wall. He had obviously fallen in the fountain, he was soaking wet and he looked mightily sexy. Cuddy decided it just wasn't fair. For him to be wet, delicious and finding herself so attracted to him right now.

'_Stop yourself girl, this is the man who just dragged you out of bed at nearly 3 in the morning.' _Cuddy berated herself before reminding herself she was more pissed off because he had ironically interrupted her dream about him.

As soon as House saw Cuddy he smiled and bounded over to her. He began talking breathlessly and hurriedly as if his brain was a million miles ahead of his mouth. Cuddy could only pick out a few words, until she got the general idea and finally got a word in.

"You want to give him Cortisol?" Cuddy asked.

"I can make him walk, I can make him talk." House said indignantly.

"And this came to you when you were sweating?"

"Please let me do this, I know it will work. Cuddy you know me better than anyone, you've known me longest. The only reason you let me do this stuff is because you know I'm eventually gonna be right." House pleaded. "It makes sense. It will work. Please give me a chance." He got down on his knees before her and Cuddy had to laugh. "Look I'm on my knees here, and you haven't even got your underwear round your ankles, so I am actually begging you here. Nothing will happen if it doesn't work. Medicine is always about luck of the draw whether you get the right diagnosis, I have this time. Trust me."

Cuddy let House finish his little tirade before eventually nodding her head. "Alright, we can try it. If it works, it works. It doesn't, well it doesn't."

"Oh thank you." House said getting to his feet and pulling her into an impromptu hug. Cuddy smiled as she smelt the sweat and water from him. She hadn't seen him like this in a very long time, it was good to have part of her old friend Greg House back. No one else could see it, but she could because she knew House back when.

She tried to pull back from the hug but House wasn't letting her go. "House, let me go. I wanna go back to bed."

"Oh thanks is that an invitation?" He asked.

"No." She said finally wriggling out of his grasp. "I'll see you bright an early to help your patient. Go home!"

"Lisa, let me say thank you." He said holding her chin making her look him in the eye.

"House, don't." She pulled away and turned from him doing her best to convince herself that she didn't want him, though she knew it was the biggest lie she ever told herself.

"Why not? I know you want this as much as I do." House said walking over to her.

Dangerously close to the fountain, Cuddy stepped onto the wall, to at last get the height over House. He smiled and found himself face to face with her cleavage. "Oh is this my reward for doing such a good job?"

Stepping back, Cuddy slipped and began falling into the fountain, she found herself lying in the water but not harmed, with House stopping her landing a little. She found his strong hands on her arms as he steadied her into a sitting position.

"Thanks." Cuddy said quietly. She looked at House but found his face was staring a few inches south of hers. A brief of confusion flashed across her face before she realised why House was looking so pleased all of a sudden.

Having been woken up so early in the morning she had grabbed the nearest clothes she could find, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt but she didn't take time to put on bra.

And now she was giving House a clear view of her breasts because of her now see though t-shirt which was clinging tantalisingly to her ample chest. And for some reason she couldn't move or do anything but sit there practically half naked.

"Always knew you would win a wet t-shirt competition." House said. Cuddy's wits finally scrambled into her brain and she stood up and tried to get away, crossing her arms over her chest in a pathetic but desperate attempt to cover herself. House still sat on the wall, but not as she suspected leering at her, more a look of admiration was written across his face. Meanwhile, House was having trouble himself, not being able to hide his erection at the beautiful sight before him. He had truly never been so turned on in his life.

"Now I'm definitely going home. You got your reward we'll see if it was worth it in a few hours." Cuddy replied smartly, trying to get back to her car.

"Wait, Cuddy." House said rushing to her. He turned her around and before she could say anything, he captured her mouth with his. Soft and chaste at first, before desperate and passionate, House felt himself getting light-headed but couldn't stop for fear of what Cuddy would do to him.

But she eventually pulled away. House looked at her face and was surprised to see her looking at him with complete wantonness and lust. She smiled at him wickedly before pulling him for another kiss, tugging at his wiry hair.

"I like how you eventually come round to my way of thinking." House said as he lets his hands tug at her soaking t-shirt. Eventually he pulled the sodden thing off and let it fall back into the fountain with a cheeky grin. Cuddy looked down at herself as a cool breeze blew past them, turning her nipples hard.

"House." She gasped.

"Call me Greg."

"We're at work, I'm topless and anyone could see us." Cuddy said looking around.

"It's the dead of night."

"There are night staff."

"I know." He let his fine and tender hands roam her body, massaging her breasts. Cuddy was about to protest further but couldn't when House's hands travelled down her body entered her pants and began pushing down further and further to the inferno between her legs.

She frowned at him and unbuttoned her jeans to give him better access. He growled at her forcefulness and pulled down his own shorts to let his now rigid member free. She grinned salaciously at him as she stroked his length making him gasp and moan.

"Lisa… Oh please, don't stop."

"Never." She said putting her mouth to his ear. "Now fuck me hard and fuck me good."

"Yes Ma'am." House whispered.

They moved to the fountain wall, House sitting on it before Cuddy pounced on his lap, straddling him. And despite herself she couldn't believe she was doing this, fucking her most troublesome Doctor on her own work grounds, herself half-naked when anyone could walk by. Cuddy smiled at the wicked thought and resumed kissing him as House tugged her panties down just enough so he could enter her. She bit his lip and paused as he shuffled a little. Before she gave a quick thrust to let him know she was ready and began moving in fast and furiously.

Cuddy don't know how long they were at it but she suspected it wasn't long before she came, in a breathless mess of limbs, water and cool air. She felt herself tighten around House and he groaned in pleasure. Her forehead resting against House's as they let their breathing slow down.

"So is my invitation still open?" House asked.

"Give me your t-shirt." Cuddy ordered. House peeled off his wet but black t-shirt and Cuddy pulled it on hiding her naked chest from view now and retrieved her own from the fountain.

"Well you're gonna have to get this from me and you need a lift home either way. So you might as well." Cuddy said trying to be flippant, but House knew she wanted to resume this back in her bedroom.

And of course he wasn't gonna refuse her. He was gonna cure his patient, he had finally got the girl and he could run again. It was looking to be a great day for Gregory House.


	3. And the Winner Is

_Thanks to __**KB22, PaulaAbdulCHica2007, HouseM.D.FanForever and Inu-midoriko **__for your reviews, they make me smile :) Also I won't be updating for a few days coz I got some Uni open days to go to, but meanwhile here is another smut chapter for you, and I think this has been my favourite one to right so far ;) _

**Chapter 3- And the Winner Is…**

21st March 2006

Cuddy knew he knew. One day when a new Nurse had come in, Brenda was giving her a tour, trying to make her feel at home. And when she thought it was safe, a week later, Brenda let the new girl in on the Nurse's little secret.

The Nurses actually ranked the Doctors of the hospital. Different categories but every Doctor was included. There was one for Best Bedside Manner, with Wilson at the top and House not even registering on it. One for Kindest to Nurses and that went to Cuddy in fact, but it was only because they all did their job and did nothing to annoy her so she had no reason to be nasty to them. Another for Most Reliable For Clinic Duty with Allison Cameron leading the list, again with House missing out on a space.

It was the Nurses secret game though, they didn't ever let the Doctors know. Except boss lady, Cuddy, of course. The other staff all knew something was up but were afraid to invade the Nurses station to look. The Nurses station was a lot like Cuddy's office, you didn't go there unless invited. And of course there was always one person who evaded that rule.

House.

So it was no surprise to Cuddy at least that House knew about their little game. The Nurses assumed he didn't, thinking they had been sneaky enough to hide their lists from his peering eyes. But they didn't know House, like Cuddy did. She also guessed that the one that intrigued and amused him the most was her favourite list.

Sexiest Male Staff Member.

This position was open to all staffers, Doctors, Male Nurses, Maintenance and Cooks. Every male who worked at PPTH was on the list. And they were led by Greg House, of all people.

They all agreed. He was rude, arrogant, clever beyond belief and smart-mouthed.

But boy, was he gorgeous, sexy, cute, adorable and handsome all at the same time. They all agreed as long as he didn't say anything, he was the sexiest man working there. His unkempt hair, his scruffy stubble, his tall and awkward gait thanks to a cane, though still maintaining a strong, lean body. His unique but alluring fashion sense.

But of course, there was one thing that gave him that edge.

His beautiful, astounding, sparkling bright blue eyes, a weakness to all women who looked at him.

And as Brenda was letting the newest nurse know about this certain list, Cuddy had seen House behind the Nurses station bent over a file putting his wild scrawl on it. Anyone else watching would assume he couldn't be bothered to listen to the Nurse's gossip and was tuning them out. But Cuddy knew him so well. So she knew that he had heard when she saw a tiny smirk on his face. It was there for a second before his frown took over once again.

But Cuddy hadn't known that House had seen her watching him. Until a week later when he decided to pay a visit to Cuddy.

KNOCK KNOCK

Cuddy groaned as she padded out of her bedroom wrapping a robe around her small but voluptuous frame. She was just about to hop in the shower before calling it a night. She knew instantly who had chosen this opportune time to visit her.

Yep, there he was at the door, House. Of course he first words were, "Are you naked under there?"

She groaned again, pulling the robe tighter, not that he could see anything anyway. "What do you want House?" She wanted him to stay, having imagined this moment and where it could lead so many times, but she wanted him to leave, not wanting to deal with the heartache if this was just a one-fuck deal.

"Where do you rank me?" House asked. His blue eyes sparkling at her, as he brought her back to reality.

"What?" She knew what he was getting at but didn't want to answer.

"On the list, do you think I deserve the top spot?" House asked, throwing a purely sexually heated grin her way.

'_Yes, YES, FUCKING YES, of course it's true! You're the sexiest man I've ever seen!'_ That was what she wanted to scream, that _was _what her brain was screaming. But instead, her mouth said deadpanned, without any emotion she hoped. "Yes of course I do." Praying he wouldn't see her true opinion. But of course, this was House and he knew.

"Go away House." She said trying to close her door.

He put a Converse covered foot in the gap and stopped it from closing. "But you can't make a proper judgement without seeing all of me." He said from behind the closed door. Until Cuddy swung it open, wanting to look at him and make sure he wasn't making a joke.

"Thank you." And before she knew it, House had pushed past her and was speeding off down her corridor. For a cripple he was pretty damn fast at moving, because by the time she had closed her front door and returned to her bedroom, House was already down to his boxers, his clothes strewn all over the floor.

'_Just play the game Lisa, you know you want to_.' Her mind cried to her. So she did. She threw a sexy grin of her own at House, throwing him off guard as he had probably suspected she would throw him out. But this was unexpected.

"Take them off then." She ordered. House was sure she was bluffing, but it didn't matter to him. Now that she had seen his scar which was his only anxiety, he didn't care if she saw him naked. So he pushed his boxers down and stepped out them, leaving him completely naked standing next to her bed.

She grinned as he stood there smirking at her, but it soon faded and he frowned under the intensity of her stare. She moved round him in a circle, admiring every tiny aspect of his body. Burning it into her memory.

"Yes, definitely number one." Cuddy said quietly as she stood in front of him again. House looked at her and smiled triumphantly at her. "What? I can't deny it with the proof here in front of me."

She tossed him his shirt which had fallen on the bed. "Now you can get out though."

"Oh I don't think so. What about my list?"

"Your list?"

"Yeah, of sexiest female workers. I need to make sure you deserve your place."

"Which is?" She was deliberately teasing him.

He leaned close to her, when he spoke his breath was too warm against her, she felt her own breath stifle in her throat. "You're the only one on the list." He whispered in a sultry but husky voice, leaving Cuddy almost weak at the knees. And once again before she could stop him, he had finally untied her robe and pushed it from her shoulders completely exposing her nude body to him, a sight he took great pleasure in as he perused her naked body.

But he did more than she had done, he went the next step further and touched her. His big, warm hands stroking her back, making her shiver. She tried to stop, not wanting him to know how much of an effect this was truly having on her. But when she felt a poke on her lower back, she realised she wasn't the only one being affected by the lightest of touches and simply looking at each other's bodies. Cuddy racked her brain to remember when she had ever done this with another lover before. Just look not actually go full force ahead to screwing.

It didn't take her long to come up with the answer.

Never.

She frowned as she realised she had said 'another lover, ANOTHER'. She was calling House her lover and not once had he ever been inside her. That just proved to her House was different, unique and completely right for her. She smiled as House let his hands brush across her belly, where it tickled. Even though she still had her back to him, she knew he was smiling as well.

Turning in his arms, she stepped back and let him look over, completely unashamed of being unclothed before him. She could swear times when she was yelling at him in her office, he could see right through her clothes anyway.

"Well, let's see." House said as he sat back on the bed, Cuddy stepped forward so she was between his legs. He grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs on the back of them. "Skin, very soft like silk, you gotta tell me your secret there." He let his hands wander up her arms, and past her neck so his hands eventually found themselves woven into her hair. "Thick, again so soft and luminous." He pulled his hands away and let them walk down her back. "Body toned, but not too much. Just…right. Just…perfect." He breathed slowly, suddenly unable to look her in the eye. He led his hands to her infamous breasts, and after much attention there, they travelled to her nether regions, he just touched though, feeling the sticky heat between her thighs. He smiled and looked up at her, her lips swollen with no kisses, her face flushed with lust, her eyes begging for ecstasy.

"Lisa Cuddy, a voluptuous vixen, a sexy minx, a beautiful spirit." House brought her mouth to his and whispered against her luscious, full lips. "And one hell of a woman." Before she gently touched her mouth to his, ever so delicately at first. Before the passion just became too damn much and the need for wantonness and desire led her to invade his mouth with her tongue fiercely.

House found himself lying on his back, his head falling on the soft pillows as Cuddy was straddled above him. She looked down at him with a naughty grin, oh how she liked being on top and finally fully in charge of him. She was gonna have fun making him beg. Wrapping her silken and divinely soft fingers around his wide, thick length, which House didn't think could get any harder, but as she stroked him up and down softly, House was proved wrong.

His hips thrust towards her of their own accord, House bit his lip to stop himself coming too early, that would definitely spoil the moment. Cuddy could see he was having trouble keeping control and truth be told, she was as well, enough with the teasing, she had been wanting this for too damn long. So she took command and led him inside her.

'_Oh, House_,' Cuddy thought as she closed her eyes in pleasure. '_Please make this night last forever.' _She opened her eyes to find House with the same look of adoration and passion staring up at her. She quickly led him into thrusting, making sure he hit her as deep as he could, brusing her clit as he moaned below her, his eyes half-closed with ecstasy. Neither lasted long before the both felt orgasms shiver through them, Cuddy clamping her muscles around him while House shot his fluid into her, so much so he didn't know if he could stop. Cuddy fell atop his chest and refused to move till she got her breath back, she could feel him go soft inside her as she listened to his heart beat. While House let his fingers tap against her back, playing out a tune and he was content to lie there still inside her as he breathed in her scent

"Yeah, definitely number 1," House whispered into the dark, Cuddy smiled against him into the night. They both wished they could lay there forever.


	4. Music of the Night

_Thanks you for the reviews- __**ang catalonan, HouseAddiction, Inu-midoriko, HOUSEM.D.FanForever, Boys Don't Cry, PaualAbdulChica2007, KB22, **__glad you liked the story, that was one of my favourites to write, I actually do think the nurses would have a game likethat, you can see them all eyeing House. Also, I think Wilson would definitely be in the top 5, for being so cute, in an adorable, boyish way! What do you think? _

_Anyway, here is the next one, hope you like it...read and review, you knwo you want to! _

**Chapter 4- Music of the Night**

14th September 2006

She didn't know what possessed her, but somehow she found herself on his doorstep. She had never been here before. She told herself she was checking on one of her doctor's, after all he had been shot twice in May and his leg had been fixed, well as much as it could be. Now September, he was getting ready to come back to work, after she had ordered him to have the whole summer off for physical therapy. Standing at the door, she heard soul music coming from his apartment, but he wasn't at the piano, a CD filling up his home.

She knocked loudly, and to her surprise he heard it, he pulled open the door as if he had been at the door, expecting her arrival.

"Hey." The smirk on his face just confirmed her suspicions.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here at Midnight?" House asked, his blue eyes blazing with curiosity. Cuddy decided it would be best to tell the truth.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you."

House's eyebrows rose in surprise, but let her into his home all the same.

"Sorry about the music, didn't realise it was so loud." House said, as he let Cuddy in and could barely hear her after the door had closed. He made his way to the bookcase where the music player was and turned it down.

"No worries, I don't mind Smokey Robinson." Cuddy said matter-of-factly.

"You know soul music?" House asked supremely impressed.

Cuddy nodded with a smile.

"Fine then, how about this one?" He switched the song to another, and another voice flooded the room.

"Aretha Franklin." Cuddy said not missing a beat.

Another song came on.

"James Brown."

And another.

"Wilson Pickett."

House let the song play as he made his way to Cuddy who sat on the sofa.

_I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour _

_That's when my love comes tumbling down _

_I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour _

_When there's no one else around _

"You don't know why you came here?"

"No." Cuddy said, looking away suddenly shy. She had a theory as to why. She hated being alone now, there was only so much loneliness she could handle and it was reaching it's end. She needed someone. She needed House.

_I'm gonna take you girl and hold you _

_And do all the things I told you _

_In the midnight hour _

_Yes I am Ooh yes I am _

As he pulled her face to his, she knew he understood. He had this uncanny knack of being able to see right through people and read their minds. Other times it infuriated Cuddy, right now though she was grateful for it.

_One more thing I just want to say right here _

_I'm gonna wait till the stars come out _

_And see that twinkle in your eyes _

_I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour _

_That when my love begins to shine _

Within in seconds House captured her mouth with his, gently at first, Cuddy forced her tongue into his mouth letting him know this is what she wanted. His mouth was gentle, his tongue harsh, his lips soft, his love pure. _'__Is this the same mouth that delivers such stinging insults?__'_ Cuddy thought, as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He kissed with such power as if saying _'__There is nothing else worth doing in the world right now.__'_

_You're the only girl I know _

_That can really love me so _

_In the midnight hour _

_Oh yeah ..In the midnight hour _

_Yeah, alright, play it for me one time _

One of her hands found her way up his T-shirt, as she felt the warmth from his back, muscles tensing with lust and she pulled him closer, the other around his neck feeling the scar left from the second gunshot, the possibly fatal one, she needed proof he was here, that he had fought through once again. House's calloused hands were tangled in her hair, playfully stroking her curls and pushing her skirt up her thigh, causing a strange fluttering in her stomach. One she hadn't felt in years. It honestly had been years she had sex, and even longer since it had been with someone she truly wanted to do it with. And truthfully she had been waiting years to do this with Gregory House.

_I'm gonna wait till midnight hour _

_That's when my love comes tumbling down _

_I'm gonna wait, way in the midnight hour _

_That's when my love begins to shine _

Finally House tore away from her mouth and left a trail of kisses along her neck, her skin getting scratched leaving her senses raw, while his hands made good work of her jacket. Unbuttoning the power suit, he tossed it to the floor, and lifted her top over her head. Left staring at an innocently white lace bra, he kissed her breasts, nudging around the material still covering them, until he couldn't handle it anymore and unclasped the bra, chucking it to the floor.

_Just you and I…Ooh Baby _

_Just you and I Nobody around baby_

_Just you and I _

_I'm gonna hold you _

_In my arms…._

She could feel herself getting wetter and more excited with each kiss House delivered, a strange tugging in her clit, wanting him to be inside her, she couldn't ask for anything better right now. Suddenly she bit down on House's lip fiercely even drawing blood, as he surprised her and rubbed her clit, forcing a finger inside the wet folds. Yanking the shirt off House, it followed her clothes piling up on the floor. Leaning back onto the couch, she felt House's erection between her thighs, trapped by the denim of his jeans, desperate to fill up this woman.

She unbuttoned his jeans and began pushing them down, teasing House, letting his throbbing cock free and stroking it slowly, House growled, begging her to stop and just let him inside. Cuddy smirked, ready to open her thighs for him, but to her surprise House sat up and stood up abruptly pulling her with him. Just as Otis Redding began singing about tenderness.

_Oh, she may be weary _

_Young girls they do get weary _

_Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah, yeah _

_But when she gets weary _

_Try a little tenderness, yeah, yeah _

"Bedroom?" She asked.

House shook his head. "Wall."

Cuddy looked at him in surprise, as she realised what he meant. All these years she wondered how he could have sex with his leg, and here he was proposing to fuck her up against the wall. She grinned and let him push her to the wall. Forcing his trousers down while House divested her of her skirt, both were kicked off, neither wearing underwear they were left them completely naked. They didn't worry about a condom, both were clean and it wasn't the right time for Cuddy to get pregnant.

_You know she's waiting _

_Just anticipating _

_For things that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeah _

_But while she's there waiting, without them _

_Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do) _

She could feel his cock pulsating in her hand, begging to be inside her, to please her. As House lifted her off the floor, Cuddy forced both her legs to wrap around his waist and grasped his back, digging her nails in. At last, he entered her, remaining still as she shifted a little to accommodate him. She kissed him to let him know she was good, and then he began jutting in. Slowly at first, before speeding into her unable to wait any longer. A wonderful friction of heat, causing waves of pleasure to run through both of them.

_It's not just sentimental, no no no _

_She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah _

_But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah _

_It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah _

The song continued in the background, Otis Redding still singing about tenderness and when Cuddy looked at House, she could see an expression as if he was imitating the song and she smiled gently at him. Both needed this too much, they needed one another like never before. Both were loved so much though neither had been told as much. They were letting each other know.

_You won't regret it, no no _

_Some girls they don't forget it _

_Love is their only happiness, yeah _

_But it's all so easy _

_All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah _

House followed the rhythm of the song, riding along with the beat, their stomachs tensing, their breathing becoming ragged, she tightened around him, until just at the crucial moment of crescendo, they came. Cuddy gasped as she felt warmth and love fill her, her toes tingling and curling against his back, and House felt the long needed release, growling out her name, trembling inside her slightly.

_All you gotta do is man, _

_hold her where you want her _

_Squeeze her, don't tease her, _

_never leave her Get to her drop drop _

_Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah _

_You got to know how to love her, man, _

_you'll be surprised, man _

_You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave _

_You've got to hold her and rub her softly _

_Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah _

_You've got to rub her gentle man, all you gotta do, no no _

_You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her _

_Gotta drop, nah nah nah drop _

_Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove _

_You've gotta to know what to do, man Take this advice _

Cuddy sighed with happiness and let herself down on shaky legs, she saw the satisfaction in House's eyes that matched her own, as he kissed her again. He pulled away and Cuddy felt empty without him inside her, but felt relieved as he pulled her into an embrace, letting their breaths return to normal. He didn't need to ask if she was staying, he knew, an unspoken agreement between them. So slowly he led her to his bedroom, where she settled under the covers with House.

"Music's still playing." She noted, hearing the soft sounds of soul coming through the bedroom door.

"Let it." He said, stroking her hair, she could hear him already falling asleep and soon followed him to slumber.


	5. Lace

_Hello, thanks for the reviews on the past chapter and sorry for the lack of updates but blame that pesky smut-writer's block!! Anyway, I'm back with another chapter and a bit of Huddy bondage :o _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5- Lace**

10th October 2006

It had been a relatively boring day. I didn't have any cases, so the Ducklings were off somewhere, _not _doing work. Where as I _was_, honestly, I don't know why they don't take tips from me on work manner. I was finishing off my clinic hours for the week, I only had one more hour and I could go home for the weekend and return to M'Lady. My own beauty. My true love. My musical princess. Of course, I am talking about my Piano. We had a date for that evening.

But how was I to know how my whole life would be changed an hour later.

Well, that's putting it a bit much I think, because my life had been changed already only recently. What with the Ketamine treatment, meaning I could run and jump and stand without aching for hours afterwards. What a fucking Godsend that coma was. And thank heavens for Cuddy for actually following my orders and giving me the Ketamine.

So privately I thought I owed it to Cuddy to keep up with my clinic hours after that, only for the first two months I was back though, and thankfully I only had one more week to go after this last hour.

I'd had a bittersweet summer. The Ketamine was good and I had been given some time off. But of course that gave me time to daydream a lot more than usual. And of course the main object of my dreams was the strikingly beautiful Lisa Cuddy. My oldest friend, my best friend, my closest friend, the only woman who had the key to my heart and I couldn't even tell her.

I would dream that I was stroking her skin, tangling my hands in her curls, kissing her all over, exploring every inch of her stunning body. Then there was the bad part of the daydreams where I would wake up. I would imagine myself with Lisa in my arms and then of course, open my eyes to find myself alone and my sheets stained.

I peeked out the door of Exam Room 1 and didn't see my beautiful Boss anywhere so I crept out hoping to snag another couple of lollipops while I read the latest 'Rolling Stone' magazine. I remained relatively unseen as Nurse Brenda was busy with a patient who just couldn't wait. She would be the only nurse who would order me to clinic duty, she was Cuddy's right-hand-man when it came to the clinic.

I smiled to myself as I pulled the lid off the glass container and took out a Cherry Red lollipop and a Green Apple lollipop before hurrying back to the Exam Room but doing so I tripped up and stumbled into the bed. Thankfully I had the blinds closed and no one saw me stack it. I groaned and pulled myself up noticing my damn shoelace was undone.

I yanked on it to tie it up again but ended up with a couple of inches broken off in my hand, leaving the flippin' laces un-even.

"Damn it!" I cried. Now I would have to waste precious reading time to re-thread my bloody trainer. I sighed heavily as I took the lace out of my grubby trainer but was interrupted when my dearest Lisa entered to catch me doing no work.

"House!" She cried accusingly as I had predicted.

"What?"

"Where is your patient?"

"Waiting, I have to fix my shoe."

"What?" She asked a dubious look on her face.

"Well you wouldn't want your patient to be seen by a Doctor who isn't properly dressed." I said to grate her, knowing my fashion sense couldn't even be labelled as 'appropriate-for-work'.

"Your lace wouldn't break, if you wore something other than crap canvas shoes." She complained.

"Hey don't insult the Converse. Chucks are ole' classics you know."

"So they are actually appropriate for you." She snarked back. I had to smile at that one and bent down to fix my shoe, hoping she wouldn't see my smile. She has mentioned on more than one occasion that she thinks I should smile more because she likes it when I do. So I save it for those special moments, usually to be able to get something from her.

"House, forget your shoe and get a patient." She ordered.

"You might want to check the cabinets before I do so." I said, knowing they were running low since it was coming to the end of the working week. Well, for the normal jobs anyway.

She sighed and did so crossing the room, she turned her back to me and I got a nice view from behind. I stared at her, wondering if I could get away with copping a feel of her perfect ass. I don't just say that to tease her, I say it because it's true.

I hopped off the exam table and moved to Cuddy till I was right behind her, only an inch between us.

"House what are you doing?" She asked, turning round. The bright lights in the clinic room highlighted her dazzling blue eyes, as they looked at me with curiosity flickering in them. I didn't answer her with words, instead I did something I wished I had done many times before but never worked up the courage to do.

I closed the gap between us and placed my lips on hers. Surprised at first, she quickly came to my way of thinking and deepened the kiss. I felt her grabbing my hands and wrists and a tightening there but didn't pay much attention as she slipped her tongue in, fuelling my desire for her even more. Many a times I had wished to kiss her when we were in mid-argument, to change from cruel, harsh words to passionate, fiery kissing. To put our mouths to better use.

She pulled away though desperate for air, and stared at my chest. I wished she would look at me, I wished to see the yearning in her eyes I knew she felt and for her to finally give in to it. And throw the damn rule book out the window.

And indeed she did. She lifted her head, eyes meeting mine yet I could see her smirking at me, as she spun me around so I was forced up against the counter and cabinets. I tried to pull her close to me, but was unable as I realised what she had done before. She had taken my lace and tied my wrists together. Before I had a chance to ask her anything, she lifted my arms above my head and quickly tied them to the cabinet handle.

"Cuddy!" I cried in astonishment, awe, desire, many things I was feeling, I didn't know anything, except that right then I wanted her.

She chuckled lightly as I realised she had me well and truly tied up, I couldn't move much, except the pull the cabinet open but that wouldn't do me any good. And I certainly couldn't untie myself.

That sneaky little vixen!

She moved over to the door and I stared in horror. She was probably just gonna go now and leave me tied up overnight as some sort of kinky punishment for avoiding clinic duty.

But no, instead I heard her lock the door and saw her approaching me slowly, a seductive smile on her lips. Damn her for looking so sexy, I wanted to touch her so badly, this just wasn't fair. Especially when she resumed the kissing, and one of her hands travelled up to my hair, running her fingers through it, tugging to fire my senses. Where as her other hand was on my lower back, just enough pressure but the warmth emanating from them just too intoxicating.

I had already taken my jacket off but now Cuddy was making quick work of unbuttoning my shirt and running her hands over my chest down to my stomach. She suddenly looked subdued as her fingers lightly traced the scar from the bullet wound on my stomach.

"Cuddy, forget the guilt thing right now, and instead get your top off." I growled in her ear. Surprisingly she took a couple of steps back and did so, leaving her in her pink bra, light and transparent enough I could already see her hardened nipples. I was driven mad as I fruitlessly tried to touch her and was reminded that I couldn't. So that's why she did as she was told, just to play with me. The little tease!

She smirked at me as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. I swallowed hard as I saw a matching pair of panties. I could feel the throbbing in my pants beginning to start as she walked over to me and touched me again. I shivered and simultaneously loved and hated her. Loved her for touching me in all the right places, as if she has always known and probably has. Hated her for not being able to touch her myself. Never let it be said that Cuddy doesn't know how to play the game. My hands were clenched in fists as I tried and failed to touch her, my wrists straining against the lace, as I thought how unfair it was they weren't breaking now?

I pressed my hips against hers, as if they were magnets and let me lips find her neck, sucking on it. To give her something to remember about this, something to punish her with. But she stopped me before I could leave her raw.

"Get my pants off." I ordered, desperate now to be inside her. To fill her up and hear her cry my name in ecstasy. But Cuddy was having none of that.

"You're gonna have to ask nicer than that." She said her eyes twinkling.

"Fine then." I said, wishing she didn't know how desperate I was for her but knew begging was inevitable. "Mistress Cuddy, _please _take my pants off."

She smirked once again and unzipped and unbuckled my jeans, sending them to the floor. She grabbed my cock and through the material of my boxers I could feel myself pulsating in her hand. I prayed that I wouldn't release too early, that would be too much humiliation. But Christ, the look in her eye made me ravenous for her and I couldn't remember a time that I had been more turned on in my life. But she wasn't making it easy, as she knelt before me and pulled my boxers down. My cock stood to attention, finally free from it's cotton restraint and she licked the tip while stroking the length of my shaft as well. Damn her, I couldn't help myself and began making embarrassing sounds as she wrapped her fingers around me. But had to bite my lip to stop us being discovered if that happened, that would confirm the rumours that had surrounded the hospital for years.

In the state of euphoria, I had forgotten where we were. But then I remembered. I was Gregory House and I was near enough naked, tied up in my workplace with my boss going down on me. I had to smile at the thought, until Cuddy brought me back to attention by licking the tip of my erection and even sucking.

"Fuck!" I whispered through clenched teeth. I concentrated on not letting go, not yet, not till I was inside her. Amazing the power she could have over me, right now I would do anything she asked as long as I could enter her.

At long last she stood up and kissed me again, tasting myself on her, I felt her dig her nails into my back which fired me again. She reached up and finally she undid the lace, removing it from my wrists. I let the pathetic piece of string fall to the floor as I spun her round and lifted her onto the counter. I unclasped her bra and finally cupped her breasts, rubbing my fingers over her already stiff nipples. I kissed her neck, making sure my stubble stung her soft skin, getting back at her.

I let my hands drift, one to the mass of curls fallen just above her shoulders, and the other to her panties ripping them away. That should do it, making her return to her desk without her panties. I smiled at the thought, as I couldn't take it any longer and pushed slowly into her.

She gasped but quickly smiled, realising like me that it was perfect, we fit together in every way. I smiled back, flashing my dimples and locked eyes with her as I began thrusting into her. She nearly screamed at the wonderful heated friction between us, but I kissed her before she could let out a wild cry.

It didn't take long till I was about ready to come, I knew she would join me, she couldn't hold out much longer either. 20 odd years of a weird and wonderful friendship and it comes down to this. It was better than I had ever imagined. I bucked wildly as I finally released into her and she tightened around my cock. Crashing into an incredible climax, better than I thought possible.

Coming down from the high, reality began to intrude, hair was ruffled, clothes strewn about, the rest of the world had been neglected. I kissed her softly, to let her know that this wasn't a one time thing and this wasn't a mistake. She smiled against me and nipped my lower lip, before licking it slowly.

We quickly dressed and tried to calm down, to make everyone believe we hadn't just screwed in the hospital. Cuddy shot me a furious glance as she held up her torn underwear. I made no attempt to look sheepish, instead finding it very amusing.

"So my place tonight?" I asked casually.

"Fine then." She said without hesitation, I raised my eyebrows, shocked that she would agree so quickly.

"Alright then, and I get to tie you up." I said salaciously.

"I don't think so." She said heading to the door.

"You're the boss at work, but my place, my rules." I called as her hand rested on the handle.

"Oh I don't know." She mused a smile playing on her lips. "I think I can make you beg again." With that she stalked out the room, head held high.

I smirked to the empty room and _finally _thread my shoe with the lace that had started it all.


	6. Hitchhiker

_Hello, I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I was in hell also known as writer's blcok. I swear it was as if every smut thought in my brain had left, and though that may be a good thing on the whole, not really for this story. Anyway that's the reason why this one may suck a bit, I just didn't want you to think I hadn't forgotten about this story, I will try and update again soon if I can get some good ideas._

**Chapter 6- Hitchhiker**

5th February 2007

He knew she had been at a fundraiser, and he of course hadn't. He only limited himself to three a year, opposed to her numerous ones. He hadn't been following her, but he had gone for a drive to clear his head, since it was raining, he took the 'vette out for a spin. And there he saw her, walking along the side of the road along a dark, back road in New Jersey.

In the middle of the pouring rain.

It was so bad, House wanted to stop at the side of the road, it seemed more like a fucking monsoon to him, he just wanted to stop and wait for it to let up a bit.

And that was when he saw her walking.

"Hey CUDDY!" He cried out the window, she turned around and blinked wildly, searching for him in the outdoor shower. She walked slowly to him, wary of who it was. Only when she got closer did she realise.

"House, what are you doing here?"

"Out for a drive, need a lift?" He asked, genuinely concerned for once.

"Yeah, my car broke down a mile back."

"You've been walking for a mile, get in then." He cried. Cuddy immediately did so, anything to get out of the extremely wet weather.

"You got any spare clothes?" Cuddy asked as she realised she was getting water all over the leather seats.

"Uh-no." House said in a 'duh' tone.

"Fine then, I'll just let your precious leather get soaked." Cuddy grumbled, hating sitting there in sodden clothes.

"Take my shirt then." House said pulling it off, leaving him with his t-shirt. Though he did get a bit excited about the idea of Cuddy wearing his shirt.

Cuddy clambered into the backseat, there was no way she was taking her clothes off right in front of House. She managed to wriggle out of the dress, House was a gentlemen for once and didn't turn around or look in the rear-view mirror. She chucked the dress to the floor and cursed under her breath when she realised her underwear was wet too.

Surreptitiously as she could, she dragged the shirt on, then removed her bra and underwear off awkwardly, but was finally and thankfully dryer now. After walking a mile in the beating rain, she was sure to get a cold, didn't want to do anything to help it along now.

"What are you doing?" House asked when Cuddy made no move to return to the front seat.

"I'm staying here."

"Why?"

"No reason, more room back here." She said abruptly.

"Cuddy…" House said in a sing-song voice.

"I had to take my underwear off too." She snapped through gritted teeth.

"What?" House asked turning round with a delighted grin. He was met with the sight of a Cuddy sitting tightly in a ball in the corner of the seat, letting nothing show, to House's disappointment. "You mean you're naked under there?"

"YES!" Cuddy cried, her face going red, she pulled House's shirt tighter around herself, but that just embedded House's scent further into her body and brain. God, whatever she did, she was screwed. _'Bad choice of words._' She told herself.

House was still smirking at her, oh this was better than he could have ever planned it. They were stranded along an empty road, the rain beating down outside and Cuddy was wearing only _his _shirt. House smiled as he tried to think of a plan to get her into his lap.

Cuddy was pulled out of her thoughts about what to do, by House's head suddenly appearing next to her. "What are you doing?" He had managed to push his seat back and down, so he was reclining across the length of the car now.

"Getting comfy, the rain's gonna be a while, thought I might take a nap." House said innocently, even adding some puppy dog eyes. But Cuddy wasn't easily fooled, she knew he was up to something, something that meant she would be losing her shirt. _'His shirt, you mean.' _

But Cuddy wasn't going to give in, she could control herself around House. She could. _'I hope.' _

"So how was the fundraiser, I'm gonna guess in that little black dress, you had about every man there hitting on you." House said with a sly grin. Though Cuddy was sure she saw a flash of possession in his eyes.

"About that, of course I told them to go back to their wives, I wasn't gonna be anyone's one-night stand." Cuddy informed him strongly.

"A woman of standards, good to know."

"Complete opposite of you." Cuddy snapped back.

"Opposites attract." House murmured softly. But she still heard him.

"Is that your way of saying you like me?" Cuddy asked dangerously, her mouth curled into a wicked smile House just wanted to kiss away.

"No that's my way of saying you are attractive, something I can never deny, but I don't like you." House explained slowly, this wasn't meant to happen. They bantered on a regular basis, well every day actually, and it was something they both thrived upon even if it left them both sexually frustrated.

But that was it, they were both left sexually frustrated, they didn't act upon it with another person, they just went their separate ways and dealt with themselves. They never called upon each other to sate their huger.

But it seemed Cuddy wanted to change the rules.

"You're lying." She said softly, her voice dulled by the rain.

"Prove it." House said, turning round his head to the side where he was met with her bare thighs.

Before he could peruse her entire body, in his shirt, her mouth was over his. He smiled against her mouth, as she moaned gleefully, his mouth was warm and gently compared to the weather outside. It was a haven, being in this car right now with just him.

Somehow she managed to clamber over the front seat so she was carefully straddling House in the driving seat, still pushed back. House's hands rode up his shirt, neatly tickling over her ribs and cupping her breasts, flicking her nipples ruthlessly as she squirmed with anticipation.

It may have only been one night, a long, long time ago. It had been his Graduation present from Michigan University, his one night with the woman who had avoided him all year. He had gladly taught her all he knew, in the area he knew best. And even Cuddy couldn't deny he knew how to treat a woman in bed.

And after all these years, he still knew how. Cuddy smiled at the memories as she peeled off his t-shirt, able to tear away from his talented mouth for a few seconds. House smiled as he finally pushed his shirt from Cuddy's bare shoulders, leaving his staring at her naked body perched above him. He gasped at the beautiful sight before him, it was as good as he remembered in those lonely nights in his bed.

"Lisa…" He whispered, as she leant to nuzzle his neck in a way she knew he adored.

"Yes?"

"It's been too long."

"I know, we'd better make up for lost time then." She let her hands wander down to his lap where she expertly unbuckled his jeans and unbuttoned them, wrapping her silky soft fingers delicately around his length, already pulsating with desire. Her grin sneered in delight as she tightened her grip pushing him further to the edge, closer to climaxing.

"No, not yet." He protested.

"Why?"

"I want-to be…inside you-" He pleaded.

"Say it then." Cuddy said, for once in full control. Even though House had one hand buried in her hair and the other one travelling closer to her nether regions. But she didn't want him to, she was already wet and didn't want to lose her country. She used her other hand to grip his head sharply and tugged at his short hair. "Greg…"

"I like you." He said staring in her eyes.

"I know you do." Before he could come up with a snarky comment or take it back, she pressed her lips to his and plunged over him. She swallowed his groan and wriggled about on him. She pulled away, needing oxygen, and began gyrating quickly over him.

House watched her with a grin and could swear she was following the rhythm of the rainstorm surrounding them. He noticed behind Cuddy the windows were steaming up, causing more sweat to form on her body, making it easier for them to join together and slide together, becoming one at last.

"Nearly there." House grinned as Cuddy moved her hair out of her eyes then gripped his face in a gentle but possessive caress.

"Just about." Cuddy said, gripping him in another kiss, as her thighs tensed and House felt her clenching around him, owning him, gripping him as if to never let go.

He then finally realised, he didn't want her to let go. Who cares if he had to admit to the world he liked her, loved her, needed her, wanted her. He did, and he wasn't gonna give her up this time.

"Lisa!" He cried as his own orgasm exploded above him. "Lisa," He whispered slowly against her neck, while her tongue twirled in his ear, making House squirm.

"Yes, Greg?" Her voice rumbled throughout him.

"I do like you."

"I know you do. Just as much as I like you." She continued her ministrations from her hands and mouth.

"Lisa?"

"What now?" She asked annoyed at the interruptions.

"The rain's stopped."

"Oh. Let's go home then." She said with a wicked, knowing grin which House matched.


	7. Reunion

_Hello, thank you for the reviews on the last story, and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but things have been pretty hectic, anyways onto the story. I thought this stroy would be appropriate seen as how everyone has gone back to school now, as have House and Cuddy._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7- Reunion**

_November 1985- University of Michigan_

_Lisa Cuddy, first year Med student, was sitting at a table in the University library reading over her notes. Suddenly a backpack came slamming down next to her._

"_AARGH!__"__ Cuddy yelped. She looked up trying to catch her breath, and came face to face with the cocky, arrogant legendary Gregory House. Not that she knew that. He was smirking at her, as he plonked himself down next to her. _

"_Sorry about that.__"__ He said, not sounding at all apologetic. _

"_Whatever, just let me do my work.__"__ She said, returning to her book and highlighting more notes. _

_House, took out a book and began reading it. But he kept sneaking glances at Cuddy now and then. _

_Concentrating on her work, Cuddy jumped for the second time in five minutes, when House waved a bag under her nose. __"__Want a candy?__"__ He whispered. _

"_NO thanks.__"__ She said through clenched teeth. __"__Can you please be quiet I__'__m trying to work here.__"_

_He just smirked and nosily unwrapped one devouring it in about ten seconds. After another five minutes of that Cuddy couldn__'__t take it anymore._

"_That__'__s it.__"__ Cuddy stood up and went to the front desk where the head student librarian was. _

"_Can you tell that student to be quiet? Please, I came here to study.__"_

"_I__'__m afraid not.__"__ The student said. __"__He__'__s …special so he__'__s allowed to be noisy. He says it helps him.__"_

_Cuddy looked on incredulously. In a daze she wandered back to her table, and tried her best to block out House. _

_But it wasn__'__t easy when he began singing softly under his breath. __"__Get you motor runnin__'__, head out on the highway, looking for adventure, and whatever comes our way.__"_

"_Will you please stop that.__"__ Cuddy growled loudly. _

"_Hey young lady be quiet.__"__ Another librarian said. Cuddy stared open-mouthed as House chuckled. _

_Half an hour later, House stood up to leave finally deciding he had tortured this student enough, she had held up surprisingly well. He had continued singing, then tapped his pens on the desk as a way of air-drumming, then he kept kicking her chair. Then he kept getting up and getting books, and somehow turning the pages extremely loudly. Then finally he kept checking out the girls in the library, making snide comments about them right in Cuddy__'__s ear. __"__Hey think she__'__ll sleep with me- Oh wait, she already has. My bad.__"__"__Now that__'__s my kinda girl.__"__"__Oh hey check her out, think she__'__ll join us tonight?__"_

_Silently she was fuming, but she just knew he was testing her. So she kept quiet and just tried her best to ignore him. _

"_Well it__'__s time for me to be off. We should do this again sometime.__"__ House said grabbing his backpack. __"__Hurry home, so you can take a cold shower, I know you need one after sitting next to me.__"__ He whispered winking at her. _

_That was definitely it. _

_As House reached the door, he was slammed against it. _

"_You are pathetic, sexiest man and seeing you again in this lifetime would be too soon. But if you do I__'__ll take that stupid backpack you__'__re dragging around and shove it right up your ass to shut you up.__"__ She said loudly. _

_All around the library students were whistling and shouting out comments __'__slammed__'__ and __'__good going girl__'__. But House didn__'__t hear anything, he was totally speechless, all he could think was:_

"_Who is this girl?__"_

_No one had ever called him on his crap before, most people walked off knowing they couldn__'__t match his sarcasm and wit, no one had ever said something like that to him, no one would have dared. Until now. He didn__'__t hate this girl, he wasn__'__t embarrassed. _

_He was smitten. Plain and simple. _

_She walked away and in a daze, House walked out and went back to his room. _

"_Lisa.__"__ Another student said. __"__Don__'__t you know who that was?__"_

"_Jerk of the century.__"_

"_That was Gregory House.__"_

"_The Medical legend?__"_

"_Yep, the one and only.__"_

"_But he__'__s such a bastard.__"_

"_I know. Everyone knows.__"_

_Cuddy sat back in shock, as she realised what she had just done. _

HHHHHHHHHH

13th May 2006

"Hey Cuddles, check it out." House said waving a pamphlet at her.

"What now House?"

"There having a reunion at Michigan U, and you've been invited." House called across the Lobby as he wandered to the elevators. "Oh Uni memories." House mused staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, remember that time we had sex in the lecture hall? Oh good times."

Cuddy stared at after in him in slight shock as the elevators door finally closed. That was when Cuddy realised what he actually said. A reunion back at Michigan U. After storming upstairs she burst into House's office, to discover how he found out this information.

"You stole my mail!" She cried, snatching it from him.

"Hey, paper cuts!" House whined holding up an offended finger.

"You stole my mail." Cuddy accused again.

"Guilty as charged, so what's my punishment?" House asked coyly.

Cuddy suddenly grinned. "You can come with me." She said boldly. House's cocky grin suddenly slipped from his face and his eyes widened.

"What!?" He barked. "No, I didn't actually mean that."

"Too late, you're coming."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"I don't want to." House whined.

"I'll let you have two weeks off clinic duty." Cuddy sighed.

"Alright." He agreed instantly. Cuddy rolled her eyes as she strode from the office, not missing the fact that House was staring after her right at her ass.

HHHHHHHHHH

18th June 2006- University of Michigan

"Well, here we are." Cuddy said as she led a reluctant House through the big, massive hall to where the reunion was being held. House barely noticed the decorations or the rest of the people, as he couldn't keep his eyes off Cuddy. She had chosen a very sexy and arousing outfit, blood red halter neck dress, clearly wearing no underwear. Her hair was twirled up in a bun, and on her feet were red sandals. She looked gorgeous and House had trouble keeping his hands from dragging her away.

"Lisa Cuddy?" Someone came up to them, someone House didn't even recognise. As Cuddy began conversing with an old classmate, House stared around the hall and began counting how many of the girls he had nailed. He was actually kinda glad of the fact that he had tested the blessed Ketamine treatment, now he did look much like he had at Uni.

As Cuddy began walking around chatting to loads of people, she soon became the sexy siren of every man there, House noticed and he felt a flare of jealousy in him. He had come with Lisa, no one else. She was his. Damn, House and his possessiveness.

"Greg House?" Someone called. House turned slowly and quickly recognised the voice as his Lacrosse teammate, Harry Dalton.

"Harry, hey. How's life treating you?" House asked as he quietly looked the man over and tried to guess how much he was gonna lie about.

"Oh great, gotta fantastic wife, three wonderful kids-"

"And a mistress." House interrupted.

"What?"

"You say wife, your ring-less finger says you wanna cheat tonight." House explained before turning on his heel.

And Harry was left recalling why exactly everyone had hated House, '_the smug, all-knowing bastard' _Harry groused to himself

A couple of hours later, and House had just talked to what seemed the millionth blonde, buxom bimbo who he didn't truly remember, and who was bitching to House about how he had cruelly had a one night stand with and now they wanted an apology.

House drained his drink and stalked out the expansive hall, wanting to be alone suddenly. He had managed to escape the eye of everyone, except Cuddy that is.

HHHHHHHHHH

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked, as she sneaked up behind House. He jumped, honestly startled at her appearing by his elbow.

"Christ Cuddy, trying to give me a heart attack?" House groused as he tried to control his breathing.

Cuddy just smirked at him and walked around the table slowly. "So why are you in the Library?"

"Just needed to get away from those pathetic Neanderthals in there." House said jerking his thumb towards the hall.

"I know." Cuddy sighed.

"What do you mean? You're the bell of the ball out there, all those idiots thinking they can finally get THE Lisa Cuddy."

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"You were too into your studies to really date anyone, so you were the one every man wanted. And some girls." House said, winking at her.

"Unlike you who screwed everything in a skirt." Cuddy said.

"Well a legend like me doesn't have to study. Had to find something else to do with my time." House said with disdain. "Only now they all want to know why I wasn't there in the morning."

Cuddy chuckled, and House was surprised to find his cock responding to the melodic sound.

"Why then?"

"They didn't interest me. I just wanted them for sex, they really didn't think I would want to stay, did they?"

Cuddy shrugged, genuinely not having an answer for him.

"Still there was one I wanted, but never got." House said dangerously. His eyes dark and lustful, Cuddy stared back at the intensity of them, knowing what he was insinuating. Before she could respond though, House was towering above her, her lying down with her back pressed against the cool table. By instinct to find a comfortable position, her legs wandered up and hooked around House's back, pulling him closer.

'_No, push him away Lisa.' _Cuddy scolded herself. Though she knew her body would disagree and she let her body take control for once, as House leaned down to peruse her neck, daring each other to push the other one. See who would give in first. House thought he might have won when Cuddy let out a small moan as House neared her breasts with his talented mouth.

"Sssh, quiet Lisa. This is the Library." House mocked.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him and gave a wicked grin. House frowned, suddenly thinking he was gonna be in trouble.

He let his hand wander down her dress, stroking her breasts, trying to make her lose control even more. "I got a bet to make with you." Cuddy whimpered, trying her best to seem coherent.

"What?" House asked, aroused but intrigued.

"Whoever speaks first, loses. And the loser _has_ to do whatever the winner wants." Cuddy said boldly through the haze of her desire. Struggling to keep control, she smiled wickedly at House, who nodded not quite sure of what would happen.

"Starting now."

House grinned down at her, as he began his passionate assault on her body.

He untied her dress, baring her body to his eyes. "Oh Lisa, this is a dream come true."

"What one of your wet dreams?" Cuddy asked salaciously.

"You little slut." House said though there was no trace of venom there, only wantonness. Cuddy smiled as House let his jaw scrap over her breasts and soft stomach. His teeth biting, leaving marks, he didn't want her to forget.

His talented fingers danced over her body, and she thanked the stars for all his music lessons. His leg was no longer a disability at least not in his mind, his new drug at the moment was Lisa Cuddy, and Cuddy alone. Cuddy was mewling above the wooden table, gasping for more, her wet heat already starting to warm up.

She managed to get her hands moving and unbuttoned House's shirt, letting her hands skim over his warm, brawny chest. She grinned as House felt his own shivers through his body, anything he could do to her, she could do back.

House growled and gripped a nipple in his teeth, biting just enough to make Cuddy squirm and scream, '_just…like…that_.' House thought as Cuddy did just as he predicted.

"No…fair." Cuddy managed to gasp out.

"Why this is the game Lisa?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought we went over the rules."

"My turn to play then." Cuddy said confidently as she stood up and turned House around, pushing him back against the table. She let her hair brush his chest as she wandered down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them with her teeth. Her own body still nude in the Library.

House couldn't believe the sight before him. "Oh Lisa." House whispered, he bit his lip in reverence, desperate not to say another word. He couldn't give in to her, he wouldn't, he shouldn't. But oh how he wanted to, to see that glorious look of victory on her pretty face, it wasn't there often but oh how he wanted to be the one who put it there.

Cuddy smiled as she lowered herself down, till her scratchy tongue flicked out to lick the underside of his cock. House groaned. Cuddy smiled as she licked again, over his dripping head, tasting his desire for her, just for her.

Her fingers danced over him and followed up as her tongue slid down, House didn't know what to think, all his thoughts, blood and heat were heading in one direction. To her! Her hand gripped his balls and her mouth took him in as far as she could, she sucked and House couldn't take it anymore. The sight of her cheeks taught against his cock, the delicious taste of her around him.

She met his eyes and pulled away.

And for once Cuddy won.

"Please…" House whispered. Cuddy grinned a magnificent, victory grin just like House wanted to see and she straddled him quickly, gently plunging above him, continued with her talents on his length, till he burst into her mouth, full of man and House.

"Well, did I just hear Greg House beg?" Cuddy said cheekily. "I guess that means I win."

"I guess so." House agreed with disdain, dragging her up to his mouth, kissing her fiercely again.

"Fuck me Greg." She whispered against his mouth. House knew Cuddy was still on the edge, waiting to be relieved. And of course, who was he not to oblige. His shaft was already hard again, as he slipped easily over her wet heat, before she moaned in pleasure, of him filling her in a way she didn't know possible. He was reaching places deep inside her, no man ever had. She smiled as he cupped her face to tenderly kiss her.

"Ride me Lisa." He ordered. Cuddy gave a wicked grin and did so, after all she was a good girl who did as she was told. House's hands roaming over her bare body, his mouth on her neck and his moans of pleasure, helped Cuddy reach the climax, groaning as she finally felt her inner muscles clamp around him, making him hers.

She collapsed on top of him panting against his neck.

"So…" House sighed, waiting for his own breath to return. "What are you gonna do…with your winnings?" He asked.

"Oh I've got ideas. But I'm gonna wait till we get home." Cuddy said against his ear. Her voice purring throughout his body.

"Really?" House asked, smiling broadly.

Cuddy didn't answer instead leaving House to his thoughts, about what might await for them back home and the possibilities of them finally doing something about their numerous years of foreplay.

"Say, is there gonna be a 30 year reunion?" House asked with a raised eyebrow and a cunning grin.


	8. Trapped

_Hello, so sorry for the long, OK, eternally long update, I am so ashamed, I have no excuses or any explanation except SORRY! So to make up for leaving this story for so long, I am giving you three chapters, bringing this story up to a round 10 chapters so I will also finish it now._

_And another note, this chapter isn't really smutty but still lot's of HUDDY goodness. Enjoy! _

**Trapped**

**February 2006**

"House!" Dr Lisa Cuddy called her most troublesome but best Doctor just as he got into the elevator and go home for the weekend. He didn't have any cases, he'd done all his clinic duty for the week and his team had already left, it was nearing 11:00 so he had no idea what trouble he could be in.

"What now?" He whined, too tired to think of a witty comment.

"Nothing just wanted you to hold the elevator for me." She stated.

"Oh, right." He said, stepping over to let her in. He pushed the button and the elevator started. But it had only gone about four feet before it halted right to a stop, neither were prepared for it. While House had been leaning against the wall and braced himself, Cuddy had been standing right in the middle of the elevator and fell right to the floor, banging her head on the wall.

"Ow! Christ, what the hell was that?" She groaned, sitting up, holding her head.

House tried the buttons before pushing the alarm. "Stuck elevator."

"Well get it started." She snapped.

"I pushed the alarm, that what that screeching sound is. Don't worry someone is bound to notice the Boss is missing." He mocked, as if talking to a child. It was then though that he noticed she had gotten hurt. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, how original." He limped over and grabbed her head. "No bleeding, you'll probably just have a thumping good headache in the morning."

"Like I do after talking to you." She responded.

"Jeez, and here I was trying to help you."

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't sound it."

"I just don't like getting trapped in elevators." She admitted.

House smirked. "How many times has it happened to you?"

"A couple."

"Anything happen during those couple of times?"

"No."

"There you go then."

"First time for everything." Cuddy pointed out. "Have you tried the phone?"

"Actually no, I haven't." House said truthfully. Before he could grab it though, Cuddy did and ended up relaying to Brenda on night duty, that they were trapped and could they get Maintenance on it. After a few more minutes, people were working to get them free, but Brenda said it could be about two or three hours before that happened.

"Great." Cuddy moaned, hanging up.

"What? At least you're stuck with a sexy Doctor for company." House smirked. Cuddy just glared at him and sat on the floor. House thought it best not to annoy her. Well, for a while at least, she did look quite nervous.

"Cuddy, you shouldn't worry. They're working on it and we'll be out of here in no time." House said kindly.

Cuddy looked at him strangely. "Why are you being nice?" She asked slowly.

"You just look really scared."

"I am not scared!" Cuddy cried.

"Course not, so why are you shivering?" House questioned.

"They had to turn off the heating to get us free." Cuddy stated, though she couldn't deny she was getting colder by the second. House took off his coat and gave it to her. Seen as how he was wearing three layers underneath that.

"Thanks." She said shrugging it on. It was times like these Cuddy remembered that House wasn't all bad and he could be nice to other people. He smiled back and sat down next to her, groaning a little when his leg gave a twinge.

"Wanna candy bar?" He offered producing it from his backpack. He was just teasing her now, he knew she didn't eat much chocolate.

"Maybe if I'm desperate enough later." She smiled.

"Fine more for me." House said ripping another open and scoffing it in about three bites. Cuddy stared in disgust.

"Take time to breath." She said.

"Never have, no need to." House said starting to suck on a lollipop and banging his cane on the floor of the elevator.

"You know those are meant for the children."

"I deserve them more. I'm braver than they are." House pouted. Cuddy rolled her eyes and rummaged through his backpack.

"Hey what are doing?" He said trying to snatch it away, but Cuddy held it away from him. House reached across her to grab it but she just stretched away. House managed to get it out of her hands but only after he was leaning right over her, their noses practically touching. He looked her right in the eye, before she did the sensible thing and pushed him away.

"I just thought you would have your iPod in there, could do with some music." She said, straightening her clothes.

House nodded and pulled it out, secretly though he was disappointed about what had just happened, well disappointed that she had pushed him away. He was truthfully getting ready to kiss her, and finally give in to his feelings for her, but missed his chance. Though this would be the perfect time to do so, after all they were trapped.

"What've you got?" Cuddy asked as she turned the iPod on.

"I think I was listening to my AC/DC playlist today." House said. He took one of the ear pods and gave the other to Cuddy. And he was right as 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' filled their ears.

"AC/DC should've known." Cuddy said. "Big rock, metal band, just you're style."

"Yeah." House agreed gloriously. "Do you actually know anything about them?"

"They're a band, they play music." Cuddy said. "That's what all music is about right?"

House just stared agape at her. "WHAT?" He bellowed. "How can you say that? Music is a wonderful thing, passionate, thrilling, they sing about what you feel, about how you want to feel. How can music just be…music. It's so much more than that." House stumbled, not believing what he was hearing.

Now it was Cuddy's turn to stare at him agape, she had never heard talk to passionately about anything other than diagnosing, and here he was talking about music like it was the best thing in the world.

"Fine then, educate me." She said.

"Now?"

"Why not, we can't go anywhere." She pointed out.

"Alright then. First things first…" And for the next hour House taught Cuddy in the beauty of rock'n'roll music. With House pausing his explanations, to play a couple of songs and illustrate his points. Cuddy just sat quietly and listened in awe of House and his definite love of music and she couldn't hide the grin at his own passion of speaking about music and the band.

"Wow!" She said after he had finished. "That is incredible."

"I know they're a great band."

"No, I mean you. You're so obsessed by music, I had no idea it meant so much to you."

"Well it does." House said shortly. "Now onto the next…"

After another lesson in music, House needed a break. Cuddy seemed to sense this and just listened to the music. House closed his eyes and began thinking, he appreciated that Cuddy understood him. She may not agree with him and she may not always like him but she understood him and had never asked him to change. He did greatly value that from her.

That was one thing Stacy never understood about him and he couldn't make her stay to understand. She had been gone about three weeks now and truthfully he wasn't too hung up about it. He knew everyone expected him to be but he wasn't, he had healed, if that was the word to use, he wasn't sorry to see her go there was actually a secret story behind that. He was truly over her and had been for a few years now. It just seemed everyone else couldn't see that, Wilson especially was waiting for the phone call which would tell him that House was lying on the floor in a drunken state like the last time Stacy had left.

But not this time. House knew it wouldn't happen.

"You OK?" Cuddy asked bringing House out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" He said trying to make out so.

"You just looked really deep in thought, anything you want to share." Cuddy offered. She was good at listening, she really was. And as she lived alone, she understood that House didn't have anyone to listen to him, though he didn't like to talk about his feelings, he had to at some point. And anyone else he could talk to would look into it too much, such as Wilson or Cameron. But Cuddy wouldn't, she would just sit and listen. She tried to tell him so with her eyes, and thankfully he got the message. He took a deep breath and began talking.

"I was just thinking about Stacy." House said quietly.

"What about? Are you OK with her leaving, it seems like it but you can never really tell with you, House."

"OK, if I tell you the truth, do you promise you won't ever tell anyone, especially Wilson."

"Absolutely. I love secrets." Cuddy smiled gamely.

"Well, the whole situation with me trying to get Stacy and then letting her be with Mark." He stopped deciding whether to continue. "I played her." He whispered. Cuddy had to lean in to hear him. But she didn't say a word. "I didn't want her, not at all. I just made her believe I did, so she would feel torn and feel hurt and feel betrayed by the one person she thought she loved."

"Revenge." Cuddy whispered as she realised. "For your leg."

"Yes." House admitted.

Cuddy sat back and took it in. House had been a very good actor, he had most definitely played her well. Slowly she turned to him and could see he was still debating about whether it was the right thing to do or not.

"Good idea." She said. House turned to her frowning. "I know I have no right to say this because I played a part in your leg as well, but I think she deserved that. You really got to her and it worked out so well. You don't know what she told me, the reason she was leaving, do you?" House shook his head. "She came into my office, that night after you told her to stay with Mark, I'm guessing. She had come to my office earlier and didn't know whether or not to stay with you, she asked me what you were like after the infarction. And I told her."

"What?"

"That you were a narcissistic pain-in-the-ass, much like you were before. She said she thought she remembered you being fun and I just couldn't believe it. I know she probably didn't mean it but that was all she said. So it seemed like the only reason she was giving up on her marriage was because she thought you had been fun." House smirked at her. "I know, I know. And after you pushed her away, got your revenge, I assume now. She came to me and told me she was leaving, she said that she realised that no matter what she did you would always hate her for your leg, and that you were a horrible bastard who hated everyone and didn't want to be with anyone. And then gave her notice in, but I could see she wanted to leave right that second, so I let her."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Cuddy said looking away.

"Oh come on, you must have said something."

"Well I may have said that you could be nice if you were with the right person, who understood you and understood you weren't gonna change for anyone."

House stared at her, astounded. She really did understand him. Suddenly at that moment he wanted her, he wanted to lose himself right there in her. So he did. He leaned into her and pulled her closer, pressing his lips onto her. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, big mistake, as House forced his tongue into her mouth, probing, curious and full of adoration and lust. Just when he thought she would really push him away, he was pleasantly surprised when she reciprocated and began massaging his tongue with hers. Strangely after a few more moments of making out, she was strong, vigorous and persuasive and he was soft, gentle and tender. After all their years of fighting and arguing, they had finally given into their feelings of love, that were so obvious through all their years together.

Finally they needed to breath and had to pull apart, eyes closed they leaned their foreheads against one another and breathed deeply. Cuddy was nervous of looking at House expecting to see a smug look of satisfaction he had finally made a spectacle of Lisa Cuddy. But instead when she lifted her head to meet his eyes, she was met with a look of pure affection which matched her own. This let her lean in and plant her own lips onto his and gently bite down, enough to bruise.

BANG BANG

Cuddy pulled back, her heart pounding. Inside the elevator and with the silence those bangs had sounded like mini explosions. House, himself was a little spooked, but then became suitably pissed off when he realised that the Maintenance workers were almost there to let them free.

"Fuck off!" He cried. He turned back to Cuddy but she had already stood up and trying her hardest to make sure she didn't look like she had just made out with House. He stood up and roughly took his coat from her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Wouldn't want to get tongues wagging would we?" He said pulling his coat back on himself. "Well unless it's ours." He winked. Before she could respond, the doors were forced open and they finally found themselves free.

House limped out dragging his backpack, ignoring all the questioning stares of everyone gathered round the elevators. Cuddy just smiled and told Maintenance to make sure it didn't happen again. After she checked to make sure the hospital was still running smoothly then retreated to her office. But her thoughts were somewhere else.

'_Why did he kiss you? Why? Why now? After everything that has happened, why now? What does this mean? Does he want more? Does he want me to go see him? Should I just ignore this and carry on as if nothing had happened?'_

Then another voice started in her head. _'But would you really want that? I mean come on Lisa, this is House. The admittedly sexy, gruff maverick man who you've been pining over for years. He's the kind of man who you're mother always warned you about, the one who would treat you right for a day then break your heart. And you just can't help yourself, you love him. You really do, don't you Lisa?'_ And with that she stood up, gathered her things, got in her car and drove straight over to House's apartment.

Meanwhile House was also thinking, sitting at his piano, playing 'Behind Blue Eyes', he thought about what had happened. _'You scared her off, you took your chance and now she wants to forget it. She wants nothing to do with you except your brain and that to only help the hospital. After all these years, you won't get her, because come on House, there is no way a woman like Cuddy could ever fall for you. She just had a fleeting moment of madness in the elevator probably a chill ran through her and she needed to get warmed up. Or all those years of loneliness finally got to her and she needed someone if only for a few seconds. Just forget about it House, go to work on Monday and act as if nothing happened, that is what Cuddy will do.'_

But his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, frowning at the clock, House grabbed his cane and hobbled to the door, wondering who his late night visitor was. He opened the door and to his genuine surprise, was met with Lisa Cuddy.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked coyly.

"Of course." House said stepping back to let her enter. She left her briefcase on the floor and took her coat off, handing it to House who put it in his closet. He then followed her to the couch. "So why are you here?"

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked bluntly. Well if she was being blunt so could he.

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I did."

"You know you're making this really difficult."

"I do. Why did you let me kiss you?"

"I just did."

"Now who's being evasive."

"House, this is complicated. This morning we were just colleagues and now we're-"

"Not sure whether to forget or fuck."

"As always your input is welcomed with horror."

"See this is what we are about. We understand each other, we work, why should we stop what was eventually gonna happen. It just seems eventually is here now."

"That actually makes sense."

"My God, we agree on something." House said with a look of playful shock.

Cuddy grinned and this time she leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her into another deep, loving kiss leaving her legs weak and panting for breath. She hated that he could do this to her but she also loved that he could make her feel this way.

Somehow they stumbled to the bedroom, leaving a trail of Cuddy's jacket, blouse, skirt and House's t-shirt along the way. Cuddy dropped onto the bed, House sitting next to her letting his cane hit the floor. They just sat there for five minutes, making out like they were teenagers on a first date. Suddenly House reached into the drawer of his side table and pulled out a condom. Cuddy grinned and unzipped his jeans, letting him prepare the protection. She leaned back onto the bed as he ran his hands over her body, removing the last piece of clothing, her underwear.

Finally he was inside her, thrusting in gently at first, the driving in faster and faster as the passion became more and more, he became harder, she became wetter. Then she cried out his name as she reached her peak. He slowed down, still inside her and kissed her neck, murmuring comfort words of some kind, hopefully things she wouldn't remember, too embarrassing. Then to his sudden surprise, she forced him onto his back and kissed him, her arms round his neck, pulling him towards her. Then she began sink into him, as he reached his peak, but he bit down onto his lip determined to tease her and not shout out her name. She realised what he was doing and instead she just laughed and leaned into his open arms. Right where she belonged.


	9. Jewellery

_Another anniversary story and a bit more smut than the last chapter, hope you like it. Again sorry for leaving this story for so long __L_

**Jewellery**

**May 2007**

Gregory House didn't have many fetishes, contrary to what he let on. For all his talk and bravado about sex, he only had a few kinky fantasies and truth be told they included one other person and one other person only.

Lisa Cuddy.

It all began 20 years ago. In October 1986, Lisa Cuddy first started University in Michigan, and Gregory House had also just started there having been thrown out of John Hopkins. Even though they had been there only a month, word about the legendary Greg House had spread like wildfire around the University.

He'd slept with over two dozen girls all over campus, he'd set impossible standards in all his lectures, he was the best Medical student the University had ever had, he was one of the most gorgeous men the girls had seen, he was a great Musician and could have been a rock star, he was a great Sportsman and could have been on every team, but through all that he was a rude, arrogant jerk which also garnered him with no friends.

The pair had first met in the Student Union and it wasn't the best first meeting, he was naturally rude and she was naturally shocked. But the kicker came when he stumbled over someone's foot and spilt an entire tray of alcoholic drinks on her (including ice!) and didn't even apologize. He just spent five minutes pretending to dry her off though he was actually groping her, all the while he was making leering comments at her.

Eventually she had enough and just yelled at him, calling him every name under the sun and telling him just what everyone else was afraid to because he was a legend. Only after she finished ranting did she realise she was surrounded by people when the bar erupted into applause.

She was terrified to look at him but when she did she saw him smirking at her and she swore she noticed a flicker of awe on his handsome face. She smiled back and after that they became friends.

He knew he was only gonna be there for a year and when her birthday approached he gave her a present. It was the first time he had bought a birthday present for a girl except his mother. And he was nervous about giving it to her. He didn't want anyone to see so he asked her to meet him in town, away from campus.

Inside the velvet box was a gold chain with a small charm of a bright blue sapphire on it. It was a reminder of their shared fetish with his eyes. Eye contact turned him on and they both knew it, she also adored his eyes, it seemed when he became really passionate about something, which was only about music or figuring out puzzling Medicine problems, his eyes seemed to gleam an even brighter blue, as if all his happiness burst from them.

And House noticed that even 20 years later, she still wore the necklace. Every few days it would turn up, when she was arguing with him he couldn't help be drawn to it. Most people thought he was simply staring at her breasts as he usually did, but she knew he was aiming a little higher on those days. It made his voice catch in his throat, his eyes sparkle with memories, his fingers tighten around the cane, his cock tense in his jeans. It gave him a quick rush of the past. Strangely seen as how they had never been lovers, despite the rumours around the hospital.

What was worse for House is he knew that Cuddy could see what that necklace did to him, for him the signs were external but he couldn't see what effect it had on her. It made her brain practically melt, it made her heart beat faster, it made her clit tingle, it made her breasts feel heavy.

They were so in tune with each other and they couldn't even admit it. Everyone could see the sexual tension bouncing off them, and the way House teased her was just like a little boy pulling a girl's hair in the school yard.

One thing or another had always stopped them from getting together. Whether it was living in different cities, or other boyfriends and girlfriends, or a twinge in House's leg which had eventually escalated. That was the one thing that had truly damaged their friendship. But overtime House had looked back at that day in his mind so many times and just thought about it. He didn't blame Cuddy really, or not completely.

It was Stacy's decision, Cuddy had only told her the option but not forced her into it, Cuddy had also known what the ramifications would be if they went ahead with the forbidden surgery. That was why she didn't do it, she knew House. But Cuddy had been at a conference on that day, it was one she didn't want to go to, but she really couldn't afford to miss. Especially since she had only been Dean of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for a year. That was when Stacy agreed to the surgery to remove the dead muscle from House's leg rendering him immobile for a couple of months and then crippled the rest of his life.

Then Stacy had swooped out without even a backward glance, Cuddy had been the one to pick up all the pieces of House, and Wilson too, whose second marriage was falling apart at the same time. She had to deal with her two closest friends both depressed about lost love, her own worries and problems didn't take a backseat they were shoved out the fucking car altogether!

And House began to see Cuddy in a new light, she had always been the one to answer back to him, to never be afraid of him. But then he saw her as the one who never let him down, who always stood by him no matter what. She had stuck by through all the verbal abuse he threw at her, all the blame because the one who _was _to blame wasn't around. She had been robbed of his trust in her but she had also gained it back overtime, working to earn it. House now respected and admired her for that, much more than he could ever say. She had _wanted _to be friends with him, she had fought for their friendship back, that spoke volumes to him. It was much more than Stacy had ever done for him, more than _anyone_ had.

That was when House realised he wasn't good enough for Cuddy.

He was abrasive and rude to her, he embarrassed her countless times in front of donors or board meetings, he took most of her hospital's money, he never went to conferences or gave lectures making it impossible for her to promote the miracles that he accomplished, he had caused so much trouble for her. Yet she never left. She was always there standing right beside him, fighting tooth and nail with him.

He had no idea what he had ever done in his life to deserve someone like Lisa Cuddy in his life but he was glad and he wasn't ever gonna let her go.

He had decided that on her 40th birthday. 21st May 2007. He knew she was dreading it and only two people knew when it was. Him and Wilson. It was an agreement between the three of them, they never told anyone their birthdays, and they didn't make a big deal out of them. But this year was special, so Wilson had bought her a very nice gift, a brand new power suit though he had to admit his wife had picked it out. But Cuddy was still very thankful.

Not to be outdone, that day House had a very special gift for Lisa. Which he was gonna give her around mid-afternoon. He knew she had been locked up in her office, except for a quick and private celebratory lunch with Wilson, going over budgets, complaints and mid-year reports of the monotonous kind. So he called in for a little break. He was the only one brave enough to, but also the only one who could get away with it. With the locked door and the closed blinds, everyone knew that Lisa Cuddy did not want to be disturbed today. And everyone was gonna respect that except House.

"Major law suit." House said to Brenda as he approached Cuddy's office. "Called me in for meeting, I can't say no to the Mistress now, can I?" Brenda rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore him.

She knew it was House when he came in, she could hear someone fiddling with the lock and knew he had popped it in seconds, the vandal. But she was puzzled when he locked it back up. "Hello Lisa." She knew something was definitely up when he called her that. But she played along with it.

"Hello Greg." She responded without looking up. "Better be important."

"Oh I think the anniversary of your birth is always important." He smiled and walked to her desk. "Happy Birthday." He placed a small wrapped gift on her desk. She looked up at him and then back at the present. He then noticed she was indeed wearing the necklace. It was very fitting for the day. Twenty long years of wear and it _still _looked beautiful on her. _'But then everything does.'_ House thought briefly. He let a dirty smirk slip as another thought entered his mind. _'I'm sure she would be beautiful without anything as well.' _

Cuddy had entertained herself by opening the gift, and the box, which held a bracelet, with a bright blue sapphire enraptured in the gold band. She smiled as House came round the desk and picked it up. He fumbled a little but managed to clasp it to her wrist.

"Beautiful." House whispered. Cuddy looked up from her brand new piece of jewellery to discover House's face dangerously close to hers. But she didn't have anymore time to think about that as he placed his lips on hers. As soon as he did that Cuddy lost all perspective of right and wrong or office relationships or contemplating what they were doing, as her immediate reaction was to increase the kiss and delve right into his mouth. Slipping her tongue in, she found her hands wandering up onto his neck pulling him closer. But she could see he was straining by being bent at an odd angle, him standing up while she was still sitting at her desk.

So she stood up, and finally he let his cane drop, fumbling his hands through her silky smooth hair mussing it up just enough. Cuddy took a quick breather away from his lips, but couldn't help herself, the lust overtook her and she was back on his mouth, biting his lip and forcefully tangling with his tongue. Kissing him was just like she had imagined it would be, intense and fun, he wasn't focused on anything else.

Holding her closer, Cuddy could feel House's obvious erection pressing insistently against her stomach and she felt a surge of power that ran through her and ignited her, she was excited by the fact that she was making him feel like this. But House's leg quickly dictated that this wasn't gonna be an easy job, as she felt it quiver.

"Your leg." She whispered, as his mouth was licking her neck.

"I know." He said resignedly.

"The couch." She quickly led him there, and forced him down, with her straddling him. She resumed kissing him as he hands made quick work of divesting her of her jacket, green blouse and white lace bra. They fell to the floor like leaves before Cuddy let her shoes fall off her feet beside them. House took his time with her breasts, as she knew he would. Licking them, stroking them, biting them, rubbing his stubble on her till her nipples had turned hard with want of him.

Slowly she stood up and avoided House's eyes as she removed her skirt and panties, letting them join all her clothes on the floor. She was totally nude in her office, except for the necklace and bracelet, which had started this whole thing off. Suddenly Cuddy felt shy and bashful about appearing naked in front of House. Till she saw his face, he was positively gasping for her, his eyes perusing her with pleasure, taking in every inch of her glorious body.

She smiled and straddled him again, reaching between them as House buried his face against her neck, holding her close. She managed to unbuckle his jeans, and tugged them down a little. But he grabbed her hand and stopped before she pulled them down far enough to reveal his scar.

She looked at him and nodded, she knew that gigantic scrape across his leg made him feel sexually inadequate, but it didn't matter at the moment, she knew she'd get a chance to see it later.

"Wait, I don't have a condom." House admitted looking at her.

"It's not the right time, trust me." She said, shaking her head. It didn't matter, besides she had to be that close to him, she didn't want any barriers down there whatsoever.

"Always have." House whispered not even sure if she heard it, but she did.

Finally his cock was set free though and she quickly led him to the fiery inferno between her own legs. Slowly, so slowly he pushed into her with ease. Moving gently at first, when Cuddy resumed kissing him he took it as a sign to go faster, and he did plunging into her with all he had, wanting her to come, needing the release himself.

He heard her gasping and brought her down to his shoulder, just in case she cried out. He had trouble keeping his own mouth shut, which had always been a problem for him but never more so than now.

Finally after all the years of his pent up lusting for her and her bottled yearning for him, they came together, and House grinned as he felt her shiver against him just as she climaxed. His own body felt shaky, and they remained like that for a couple of minutes just holding each other.

Until she knew the inevitable would come, and they were back to reality. She gently got off him, feeling empty and hollow, and sat beside him carefully avoiding his leg. He grinned at her, here they were in her office as they had been many times but never like this. She was completely naked except for her jewellery and he was still in his t-shirt, jeans and shoes. But the amusing moment passed as Cuddy got dressed with reluctance and House stood, zipping his jeans up and retrieving his cane.

All both wanted to do now was sink right into bed and lose themselves in each other again, taking their time to explore each other and love each other.

"Better get back to work." House said, softly as he made his way to the door. Both had finally calmed down now and could carry on for the rest of the day.

"You know House," Cuddy started as he turned back to look at her. "I wasn't actually born till 10:36 in the evening. See you tonight, your place."

He grinned, "Happy Birthday Lisa." Then turned and left her office before he could do any more damage.


	10. Just Say No

_And here is the last chapter of the story a role-reversal of the small scene in 'Lines In the Sand', again not as smutty and maybe a bit far-fetched but I hope you like it anyway. _

_And a final word- hopefully the Wrtiers Strike will be sorted out soon so we can more House eppies! _

_But in the meantime, I hope you all have a very __**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!**_

**Just Say No**

**November 2007**

"CUDDY!" House called, coming out of one of the clinic rooms.

"You still have twenty minutes left." She pointed out, trying to escape to her office, not wanting to get into a fight with House.

"I know but you can't put anyone in Room 2, there's a gas leak." House explained.

"What?" Cuddy cried. "Great, just what I need." She took a deep breath, she hated it when things went wrong in her hospital.

"What did you do?" She asked turning on House.

"Nothing. I was just there with a patient, a young kid who wanted to get out of school, thought it would be fine to draw spots on himself and pass them off as measles. Except of course he used purple pen." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "But I sensed something was wrong when the mother started laughing instead of pulling him out by his ear. So looking around I found the ceiling had a leak. Nitrous Oxide."

"How did you find it in the ceiling?"

"You'll need to get my cane cleaned." He said, holding up indicating he had pushed up the ceiling tile with it.

"Fine, just get back to work, I'll get Maintenance on it." Cuddy said walking off.

While Cuddy was in Exam Room 2, helping out Maintenance, House found a way to escape clinic duty by playing with his GameBoy in Cuddy's office. But, of course with Cuddy watching over the problem this meant she got a lungful of the laughing gas, leading to some very interesting ramblings.

HHHHHHHHHH

It was almost midnight, and after falling asleep at his desk, House was making his way out. Though he knew she loved her job, House wondered why Cuddy's office light was still on.

"Hey Cud- Whoah!" House cried. She was sprawled out over her floor, looking over papers but not really taking them in. But she had her shoes off, her skirt was pulled up quite high and she was wearing the skimpiest tank top House had ever seen her in. Clearly the effects of the gas hadn't worn off.

"House." She said smiling giving him a sexy smile. And though it had an effect on him, he couldn't do it.

"Cuddy why aren't you going home? You need to rest until your back to normal." House said pulling her to her feet. He tried desperately not to look at her chest, something very hard at the moment.

"Why would I want to go home, when I have you right here." She said pulling his jacket off.

"Cuddy, what are you doing?"

"Come on, you say it all the time. I know you want me. Now's your chance. So what are you going to do?" Cuddy said, unbuttoning his shirt, but House grabbed her hand and stopped her. Before he had a chance to get away, she grabbed him and kissed him full on. For a second House gave in, this is admittedly something he had wanted since they first met.

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

"No." House said. "No Cuddy. You don't want this. I don't. At least not like this."

Cuddy looked in horror at House and frowned. "Fine. If you don't want me that's just fine. But you'll never get another chance. You absolutely sure?" She said, taking her top off, leaving her in a lacy black bra. Before he realised it, House had picked up his jacket and covered Cuddy with it. And was leading her to her car.

"Look let's just get you home, you need to sleep."

"Now you're talking."

"I'm not joining you."

"Fine then, get your own way home. If you don't wanna come with me, then go away!" Cuddy cried angrily, chucking House's jacket at him, slamming her door shut and driving off, leaving House in the pouring rain. He watched her retreating car in disbelief and made his way to the nearest bus stop.

HHHHHHHHHH

About two blocks away from Cuddy's home, the car ran out of gas. Frowning she tried the car a couple of times but eventually just grabbed her briefcase and decided to walk. But it was still chucking it down with rain, and it was absolutely frozen. Foolishly she had left her top in her office, and quickly rushed to her home in just her bra and skirt.

House got off at the nearest bus stop to Cuddy's home to make sure she was alright. But noticed she wasn't there yet. Just as he was about to leave to go walking around the block, he saw a figure walking down the street towards her home. Cuddy.

"Cuddy!" He cried, he took off his jacket again and threw it around her shoulders. She was already soaked to the bone.

"H-h-ho-ouse!" She said. "W-wh-wh."

"OK, don't speak, let's just get in."

"D-d-dirty talk, l-l-l-ove it." She was still under the influence of the gas and her teeth were chattering. Just as he put his arms around her and managed to hold her up, she passed out from the cold.

"Fuck!" He cried to the dark night.

Getting her key from her briefcase, he opened the door and House tried his best to carry, more drag her in. In a very rough and difficult manner, House managed to get Cuddy to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He covered her with the sheets and turned to leave.

He realised that due to her state of undress, her skin was absolutely frozen from the winter New Jersey rain. He then realised what he would have to do."Dammit. Fucking hell! Gotta get her out of the clothes. But if she finds me of all people doing that, she'll kill me, no questions asked. Regardless of me trying to help her." House grumbled to himself. He gathered a few stray workout clothes from her drawers and settled Cuddy on her comfy bed.

With a feel of her pulse and frozen skin, House knew he couldn't wait any longer. Cuddy had to get out of her clothes and fast. He took her high heels off and chucked them to the ground. Then he unzipped her skirt from the back and removed it swiftly. Pulling it off slowly, House saw that the rain had reached her underwear.

"You gotta be kidding me." House groaned. "This is fucking torture." He gritted his teeth and tried to stop the excitement building in his trousers at the sight of the beautiful woman before him. He grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and wiped Cuddy's skin clean of the rain.

So as not to tempt himself any longer, he deftly unclasped her bra and tore it off, then just as quickly he pulled her panties down, leaving the sleeping Dean completely naked.

The pressure building in his pants, made House move faster. If Cuddy could see him now she would surely have a fit and kill him good and proper. Despite himself, he chuckled at the thought.

Gently and carefully, he pulled the pyjama pants on her and then dressed her in a tank top. Then he pulled the covers back and placed her under them. He could feel her pulse was reaching it's regular beat once again, and sighed thankfully, though her body was still quite cold, he knew she would be fine in the morning.

Gathering her wet clothes and tossing them in the bathroom, House then tried his best to fight against his body's involuntary action. He couldn't help it, after nights of torturous fantasies of his Boss and the glimpses of flesh she allowed him to see, he had just been granted a full view of the most beautiful person in the world, and he wanted nothing more now to prove he loved her. But the good part of him had forced him to become a gentleman and he left her sleeping soundly. Of course that didn't mean he would get rid of the beautiful image of her naked body, torturing himself, he burned the image into his mind, and simply smiled.

HHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy groaned loudly as she woke up, feeling like she had a hangover except she knew it wasn't alcohol. Turning over, she saw the light streaming in through her windows. Shoving the covers off, Cuddy looked down in surprise. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as she remembered passing out in.

"What the hell-" Cuddy sat bolt upright in horror. As she recalled throwing herself at House, also stripping off.

"Oh fuck! No, no, no!" She moaned burying under the covers again. But her headache wasn't getting any better. She needed a drink, water, coffee even alcohol now, just to get rid of the memory. She knew House would never let her forget this and was probably broadcasting it over the entire hospital right now.

Slowly and sluggishly, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Stepping downstairs slowly, she held her head down to keep from spinning and walked to the Kitchen. After getting a glass of water, she turned around to the table.

"Morning honey." House said, perched on her table.

"JESUS!" Cuddy screeched, dropping her glass. Breathing heavily, she tried to calm down.

"How are you?" House asked, smirking.

"I'm fine. A headache, which you just amplified, but alright now."

"Damn, no more stripping then." House said, arching an eyebrow. Cuddy flushed and she bent to pick up the broken glass.

"Crap!" Cuddy cried after cutting herself.

"Here you go bandage your finger, I'll get this cleared up."

Before she took another step though, she thought she better say what was on her mind before she lost her nerve. "House. I wanted to thank you." Cuddy said quietly. "That was probably the nicest thing you ever did for me last night, but thank you for saying no. It wasn't right, I wasn't myself. And though I am embarrassed about what I did, you did the right thing." Cuddy then held up her bloody finger. "I'll just clean this up."

"Your welcome." House said softly. Once again Cuddy had left him speechless.

By the time Cuddy was back, House had cleaned up the glass and had made her some toast.

"Thanks." Cuddy said beginning to eat.

"Your welcome." House replied again. "You should be alright now. It was just a fleeting thing."

"I must admit, I'm impressed you didn't take me up on my offer."

"Well what can I say. I'm not like Chase, when I get a woman, I don't need to have her incapacitated to sleep with her."

Cuddy smiled. He was throwing off his nice act and getting back to normal.

"Of course if you really wanna thank me, you can just wear that black bra again." With that he grabbed the last piece of toast and munched on it. He decided not to tell her the full story, she didn't need to know. Besides if he played his cards right, then he could win Cuddy over once and for all, then get to see her body without her passed out.


End file.
